What A Wonderful Loud
Here is my 29th fanfiction. Enjoy! The sisters were all sitting at the table waiting for their dinner. Lincoln was in the kitchen helping his mother cook. Rita: Lincoln, I think it was sweet of you to help me cook dinner tonight. Lincoln: You were just having some trouble. I'm always happy to help. (Lincoln tastes some of the spaghetti) Lincoln: Hmm... I got an idea. (Lincoln puts a bit of pepper into the spaghetti) Rita: Lincoln honey, that's not meant to go in there. Lincoln: Try tasting it. (Rita tastes the spaghetti) Rita: Well Lincoln, this tastes amazing. Nice plan honey. Lincoln: (smiles) Lincoln Loud always has a plan. (Sometime later, Rita handed everybody their bowl of sphagetti) Leni: Oh yum spaghetti! Luan: I'm spa-getting ready to eat! (laughs) Lucy: This spaghetti has blood sauce on it, wicked. Lola: The princess can't wait to eat her dinner tonight. Lisa: The common food of football players is our meal for tonight, hopefully this tastes good. Lori: (licks her lips) Less talking, more eating! Luna: C'mon everyone! Dig in! (Everyone takes a bite from their spaghetti. But after a few seconds of chewing, they spit out their food) Lola: Ugh! Who would put pepper in spaghetti!? Rita: Oh sweetie, it was Lincoln's idea. (The sisters all gave Lincoln a death stare) Lincoln: (scared) W-What? Mom and I thought it tasted fine! Luan: Well it must've been something not worth spitting over! (laughs) Lisa: Even I know that pepper added in spaghetti will change the flavor into something disgusting. Lucy: This is wickedly nasty. Lana: Oh come on, it's not THAT bad! (eats her spaghetti) Luna: Dude, it's because you'll eat anything! Lana: (smiles) True. Lynn: (scoffs) Who cares?! This tastes so bad! Luna: (angry) I can't eat anymore. Lori: Me neither! This is literally the worst! Lily: (raspberries Lincoln) Poo poo! Lola: (angry) Thanks for ruining dinner Lincoln, now I'll have to starve! Luna: (angry) Yeah dude! That's just dumb! Lynn: Like every other plan or ideas you've had that give us trouble! (Lynn suddenly covers her mouth) Lincoln: (heartbroken) W-What...? Lori: (angry) She's got a point Lincoln! Lisa: Ninety nine percent of your plans and ideas tend to result in failure largely on because of your actions. Luan: And we end up suffering because of it! Lincoln: (upset) I'm only trying to help out... Lucy: Maybe you should stop, that's the best way of helping all of us. Lola: Agreed! Lori: Seriously, not everything has to involve your stupid plans. Lincoln: (upset) So you're wrong about me being useful around here? Luna: She doesn't mean it by that dude, we're just saying you need to stop coming up with your own plans. Luan: It's only best for the rest of us. Lincoln: (upset) But... I come up with solutions just to h- Lisa: (interrupts) Help? Well barely. Lola: Why can't you get the point across Lincoln? (The sisters begin to argue with Lincoln) Lynn: (angry) Look lame-o, all we're trying to say is you need to stop coming up with your own ideas to fix something complicated! We appreciate when you help us, but only with simple stuff! Not something like helping Lisa become normal! It's dumb! Lincoln: (upset) Fine... If you don't want me to come up with my own ways to help out, you could've just said so! (Lincoln runs upstairs and slams his door) Rita: (concerned) I think you girls went too far on him. Leni: Yeah, I think we really upset him. Lynn: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. Maybe he'll learn not to do it. LATER THAT NIGHT (Lincoln was getting ready for bed, looking upset) Lincoln: (sighs) Maybe my sisters are right. Maybe everytime I try to fix something my own way, I end up getting hated by everyone... (Suddenly, there was a knock at the door) Lincoln: Who is it? Leni: (from outside the door) It's me Leni, can I come in? (Lincoln opens the door) Lincoln: (sighs) Hey Leni... Leni: I'm really sorry for how we were acting earlier, I didn't think you would get this upset. (The two sit down on Lincoln's bed) Lincoln: (sighs) Leni, be real with me... Do you think everytime I try to come up with my own plans or solutions, it just ends up failing? And as a result, everyone either hates me or abuses me. Like the time I got Lori to stop babysitting us, or the time I tried to get everyone to take that picture for Mom and Dad, or the time I tried to trade chores, or just recently when I tried to change Lisa... (voice breaks) Every idea I come up with, everything new I try to do, just backfires! I'm always put the blame on for everything! Everyone treats me like I'm the universe's giant punching bag!! I can never win!! Leni: Linky, don't think like that... Your too important to this family, not to mention you're way to cute to be a punching bag for anyone, especially the universe. Lincoln: But why can't I just make everyone happy for once with whatever I do around here? Leni: You do make everyone happy around you, you just don't know it yet. Lincoln: (sighs) It just seems like everytime I try something new, everyone hates me for it. Leni: If they only want to hate all the good things you do, then they're just big jerks who can't see the good in you. (kisses Lincoln's cheek) Lincoln: (smiles teary eyed) You really mean it? Leni: (smiles) Of course Linky. (Lincoln was moved to tears by Leni's words, then he tightly hugs her and cries on her chest) Lincoln: (sniffs) Thanks Leni. You're the best. Leni: (begins to tear up) No, you're the best. (Lincoln smiles, as the two siblings hug each other again) Lincoln: We should probably get some sleep. Night Leni... (smiles) I love you. Leni: (smiles) I love you more. (Leni gives Lincoln a big kiss on the cheek, then she tucks him into bed) Leni: Goodnight. Lincoln: (smiles) Goodnight Leni. (Leni leaves the room, as Lincoln is about to go to sleep) Lincoln: (to himself) I hope Leni's right with what she said... (Lincoln closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Then, Lincoln finds himself floating in space) Lincoln: Whoa! (looks around) What the? Is this some kind of dream? (Lincoln suddenly ends up back at the Loud House in the hallway) Lincoln: Is it morning already? (yawns) I must've had a big sleep. (Luan walks out of her room and walks down the hallway as Lincoln notices her) Lincoln: Hey Luan! Morning! (Luan continues to walk down the hallway and goes into the bathroom without noticing Lincoln) Lincoln: Hey! Luan! I'm right here! (Luna comes out of her room) Luna: I wonder if Mom's cooked breakfast yet. Lincoln: (notices Luna) Hey Luna! Good morning! (When Lincoln tries to grab Luna's hand, he notices his hand is going right through her) Lincoln: (shocked) What the heck?! My hand just went right through Luna! (looks around) I think this IS a dream! (Luna goes downstairs, while Lincoln goes to his room only to notice it's now a closet instead) Lincoln: (gasps) My room's just a closet?! What the heck is going on here?! (Lincoln finds the family portrait hanged up on the wall next to him with the family together excluding Lincoln) Lincoln: (realizes) Oh my gosh... I'm in a dream where I don't exist! (Lincoln begins to freak out, but then he suddenly smiles) Lincoln: (smiles) Wait a minute. This could make Leni's points right! Let's see if anything changed if I wasn't around! (Lincoln looks to see Lola in her room having a tea party with her stuffed animals) Lola: You want more tea Mrs. Penguin, make sure you don't drink too much. (giggles) Lincoln: Hmm, Lola seems the same... (Lincoln notices Lana playing with her animals on her bed) Lana: Alright, let's see who can get messier first! (Lana and her pets run right through Lincoln and downstairs) Lincoln: (gets worried) Uh oh, two of my sisters seem the same... I just hope there's at least SOMEONE who's different without me around... (Lori exits her room talking to her phone) Lori: Relax Bobby, I'll be sure to make it for our date tonight. (Lori goes downstairs) Lincoln: (sighs) That's three sisters who seem to act the same. (Lincoln goes into Lisa's room and finds her working with her chemical set) Lisa: Time to pour these substances for the ninth time without causing an explosion. Lincoln: Aha! Lisa always needs me for science experiments! This is bound to be good proof! (Lisa pours the chemicals and an explosion doesn't happen) Lisa: (excited) Eureka! it worked! Lincoln: (sighs) Or not... Luna: (comes back upstairs) Breakfast was great! Time to start jamming! (Luna goes into her room and begins playing her guitar really loudly) Lincoln: Hmm, I wonder if Luna feels lonely without a younger brother to hang with. (Lincoln peeks into Luna's room and sees her playing her guitar) Lincoln: (sighs) No... She doesn't seem that way... (thinks) Okay, that's five sisters down, let's see how everyone else does without me. (Luan goes into Lola's room and throws a pie at her as she laughs) Lola: (annoyed) LUAN! Luan: Whoops, I a-pie-logize for that! (laughs) Lincoln: Hmm, Luan seems about the same without me. Lucy: (walks up to Luan) I have this new poem I wrote, want to hear it? Luan: Sure thing sis, after all your last one was so good this one is probably even better! Lincoln: (upset) I wonder if Lucy even told anyone to help her with those. (Lincoln hears some punching noises, as he goes outside and sees Lynn hitting a punching bag) Lynn: Time to show my new moves! (tackles the punching bag) Lincoln: Hmm, Lynn seems the same... (to the viewers) And that's still scary. (Lincoln notices Lily crawling outside towards Lynn) Lily: Poo poo! Lynn: (smiles) Hi Lily. Is my little sister wanting some attention? (Lynn picks up Lily and hugs her. Lincoln begins to feel sad) Lincoln: (sighs) Who am I kidding? (to the viewers) Everyone's the same without me. (teary eyed) My sisters were right! Everything I try to do is wrong! And they seem to just fine without me trying to come up with anything to make everything better! (Lincoln begins to walk away from the house. He then sees Ronnie Anne in the park looking angry) Lincoln: Ronnie Anne? Is that her? (When a kid walks past Ronnie Anne, she suddenly grabs him by the shirt) Ronnie Anne: Hey kid, where's the dough you promised me!? Kid: (shaking) I-I don't remember anything about this! Ronnie Anne: Unless you want my fist in your face you'll give me what you got right now! Kid: (crying) Just take my money! (The kid hands Ronnie Anne a $10 note, then runs away crying) Lincoln: (shocked) Wow, Ronnie Anne became a bully? (gasps) Wait a minute! Ronnie Anne never became this bad! And this was because we got together! Maybe I really do mean something around here! Clyde: (walks up to Ronnie Anne) Looks like someone's been a naughty girl. (Two taller boys walk up to Clyde) Boy 1: Hey Clyde bro, is this yo girlfriend? Lincoln: (horrified) WHAT?! Ronnie Anne: Well this naughty girl see's a bad boy in her sight. (Clyde and Ronnie Anne kiss) Clyde: Hey girl, me and the boys were going to the store to 'buy' some movies. (winks) Lincoln: (gasps) Clyde's not meant to act this bad! Boy 2: (grins) And this is why you're our bro Clyde. It kinda sucked you couldn't make any friends as a normal kid. But when you're in our group, you get cool girls. Lincoln: (realizes) Did Clyde really join a bad group because I wasn't around?! Ronnie Anne: Come on, let's go "buy" some movies and then find something else fun and reckless to do later. Clyde: (grins) I read you baby. (The group walk away) Lincoln: (in disbelief) I can't believe this... Clyde and Ronnie Anne have changed. All because I've never been around. (Lincoln slowly begins to walk home) Lincoln: (to the viewers) So it looks like my friends are different. But then again, this is more about my family... (looks down) And no one seems to be different without me. (Lincoln then notices Leni and Lynn Sr. talking outside the house) Lynn Sr.: (angry) Young lady, you have just done your fifthteenth driving test! So the answer is no! You have ruined my van many times! Leni: But dad, how will I ever get my drivers license if everyone has given up teaching me!? Lynn Sr.: (angry) You're going to have to work that out yourself! Unless someone wants to boost your confidence, my answer is NO! (Lynn Sr. walks inside the house, as Leni begins to cry) Leni: (crying) I hate this so much! I have no one to hang out with and no one to help me, all my other sisters are too busy doing their own things or doing thing together and I have no one!! I can't learn how to drive and I don't have anyone to help me with my fashion, why do I even bother trying to be a part of this family? Lincoln: (gasps) Leni... You're not like this! You're supposed to be positive! (Lincoln tries to hug Leni but he only goes through her as she continues to cry) Leni: (sniffs) Well, I guess I'll just go back inside and continue to be the black sheep of the family. Lincoln: Leni! No! You can't feel like this! (Leni sadly walks back inside the house) Luan: (from inside in the house) Hey look, the airhead has blown back inside! (All of the sisters are heard laughing. Lincoln runs inside but ends up going through the walls as he's a ghost, he see's Leni curled up in the corner crying as the other sisters laugh at her. Lincoln looked in horror, as all he could do was watch his sisters laughing at Leni) Lincoln: (gasps) I just realized! I'm the peacemaker! I always make sure my sisters don't go too far! Leni: (crying) Quit l-laughing at me! (Leni gets up as her arm hits a vase next to her shattering it on the ground) Luan: Ohhhh, that was Mom's special vase that she just bought! Lola: I'm telling! (runs off) Lincoln: (getting upset) No! This can't be the way! I don't want to see my sisters acting so horribly! OR SO DIFFERENT!! No one's the same! (snaps) Alright! Alright! I see it now! I see how important I am! I want to keep my sisters company! I want to help them out! I want to make sure no one's made fun of by everyone else! I know my plans don't always work, but I don't care anymore!! I know I'm important! I see it now! I do feel special! I always keep my sisters in check! I'm the peacemaker! I want to boost my sisters' conifidence! I'm the reason Lucy isn't made fun of! I'm the reason Leni knows how to drive! I'm the reason Clyde and Ronnie Anne are good people! I AM IMPORTANT! LENI WAS RIGHT! JUST PLEASE TAKE ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!! (Lincoln screams really loudly, as he suddenly woke up in his bed) Lincoln: (pants) Oh my gosh! That was a horrible nightmare! (Leni in her PJ's bursts into Lincoln's room) Leni: Linky are you okay?! I heard screaming in here! (Lincoln notices Leni, and suddenly begins to cry) Lincoln: Oh... Leni! (Lincoln gets out of bed and hugs Leni very tightly) Leni: Uh, did something happen in here that I was a part of? Lincoln: (sniffs) I had a horrible nightmare where I wasn't born! Leni: (gasps) Oh my gosh, really?! Lincoln: Yes!! So many bad things happened! Clyde became a bad kid, Ronnie Anne became a huge bully, everyone was acting normal, and to top it off, everyone was making fun of you and treating you like a black sheep! You didn't have anyone to hang out with, and I was never there to keep you going on learning how to drive! (Leni begins to cry after hearing all that) Leni: (sniffs) That s-sounds awful, I can't b-believe that's what would've happened if you weren't e-ever born! Lincoln: (sniffs) I know... And thank goodness that was only a dream! (rubs his eyes) B-But you know what Leni? You were right about all this. Leni: (voice breaking) I was? Lincoln: Yeah, you were. When I was in that dream, I realized how important in life I really am. Clyde's my best friend, and thanks to me, he's not part of any bad group. Ronnie Anne would've continued being bully, but thanks to me, we've become a really good couple. And I realize that even though my plans don't always work, they do at least show how much I'm willing to support my family. If it wasn't for me, you never would've had confidence to keep learning how to drive. And I know I'm also a peacemaker. The other sisters would've acted so badly without me. But thanks to me, I always make sure everything goes a-okay around here. (rubs his arm) Plus, I always want to be there to spend time with my sisters if they're alone. (smiles) Especially you Leni. I'd hate to see anyone be a bully to you. Leni: (smiles) I'm really happy to hear that, you are important to this family and to everyone else. Lincoln: (smiles) And I know my plans don't always work. But you know deep down, I'm doing these things for the family. Leni: Of course I know that, and I love you for that. Lincoln: (teary eyed) I love you too Leni. (hugs Leni) Leni: (teary eyed) I love you more Lincoln. (The two continued hugging each other, then the other sisters showed up) Lori: What's going on here? Lynn: We heard Lincoln screaming. What happened? Lincoln: I had a horrible nightmare. Lana: What happened? (Lincoln explained the nightmare to his sisters) Lincoln: And that's what happened... Lori: (teary eyed) Oh my god! That is literally really sad! Lynn: (upset) I never knew you felt that way bro. Luan: (upset) This really is no laughing matter. Lucy: (upset) My black heart has been shattered after hearing that. Lola: (upset) I sound worse than usual after hearing that. Lisa: While I normally don't show human emotions. (Lisa begins crying rapidly) Luna: (upset) We're really sorry bro. We didn't mean to make you feel this way. (smiles) But don't feel that way. You do things that are amazing, even if you feel like the universe's giant punching bag. We all feel like that. Luan: We all fail at times, whether it's my stand up comedy. Lucy: Or my poetry writing. Lola: Or my beauty pageants. Lisa: Or the multiple science experiments that resulted in failure. Lori: And in the end, nobody can be perfect. But we always try to help each other out with anything, because we're there to support each other, and love each other. Leni: And even still, we appreciate all the help we can get especially from you Lincoln. Lincoln: (teary eyed) You guys... Luna: Again bro, we're sorry for how we made you feel. Luan: I hope you can forgive us. Lincoln: (smiles) You guys are forgiven. Leni: Let's group hug! (Leni pulls everyone together for a hug. Lincoln felt happy to be in his sisters arms again) Lori: Alright everybody, we should head back to bed. Luna: Yeah. (yawns) I'm beat. Let's go. (The sisters all walked out of Lincoln's room) Lincoln: Leni, wait. Leni: (turns around to Lincoln) What is it? Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks for everything yesterday. Leni: (smiles) Of course Linky. (Lincoln hugs Leni tightly, then the two go back to bed) The End Fun Facts *The idea for this story came around after watching Making the Grade. I felt like Lincoln's ideas always backfired on him, and everybody hated him. This fanfiction was a result. *This is the third story in which Lincoln wonders if his help meant anything in the Loud House. *This is the first story I did where it was mostly a dream. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions